Voldemort's Heir
by deja noir
Summary: At 17, Hermione discovers a secret concealed for a long time by her ‘parents’. That secret is going to change and transform her life FOREVER. DmHg
1. Chapter 1

a/n: okay, this idea came up. Hope you guys like it. :)

* * *

"**Voldemort's Heir"**

**By: pixie dust a.k.a. tom's princess**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, anything familiar's not mine. Plot's mine though. **

**SUMMARY: At 17, Hermione discovers a secret concealed for a long time by her 'parents'. That secret is going to change and transform her life FOREVER. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1:**

It was Hermione's 17th birthday today and she was expecting a wonderful gift from her parents. A gift she had been yearning for quite some time. A gift she'd like to call, a car. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you…." Her 'parents' sang, although, the tone of it was ironically lacking in energy and bliss. The moment had a nervous ambience, especially to her 'parents'. However, Hermione failed to heed the little details that could probably lessen the impact of what is to happen.

Hermione's 'dad' handed her a white box with green ribbons that enveloped it wonderfully.

"Wow! Thank you mum, dad" she said euphorically. She had assumed from the contours of the box that it was the gift she had been hankering for. The box was probably where the keys were placed.

"Actually.." her 'dad' said awkwardly "It's a gift from someone else"

"Oh.." a bit disappointed. Her hopes were suddenly crushed. Who in his right mind would give her a car?

She started to untie the ribbons and soon, the gift was opened, "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed in pure awe, "This is.. This is so beautiful!". It was really gorgeous, the object that resided within the box. It was a silver necklace with an emerald green pendant that shimmered elegantly. The pendant surely was a sight for sore eyes. "And it has deity engraved in it! Who would think I'm a goddess?" she continued after noticing the engraved word.

"Your parents" serious.

"But I thought it's from someone else?" she was utterly confused.

"Yes" serious once again. "It's from your REAL parents"

"Excuse me?" she thought she heard it wrong. "Real parents?"

Her mom nodded in a rather uneasy way.

"You mean to say I'm adopted?" she shrilled in blatant shock

"Well, not really" her 'dad' tried so hard to stay calm.

"Uh.. I'm confused. What d'you mean not really?" She was getting pissed

"You see, adoption only applies for muggles" her 'dad' paused, searching for words "We didn't adopt you because we're wizards"

"Hold it, you guys are wizards?" surprised and incredulous both at the same time.

"Yes", they said in unison. Damn they were so calm.

"I.. I'm still confused! What am I then?" But, this girl, oh hell, she wasn't calm. She was already panicking.

"You are a wizard, a pureblooded wizard"

"A what!" very much surprised, "I thought I was a muggle-born?"

"You thought wrong"

"Wha.. I thought wrong! Of course I'll think wrong! I was deprived to know the truth!  
Why now? I mean, Why now? Why only now? I'm 17! You could have told me before, you know, when I was 3? 4? Why now!" she was obviously fuming up. And judging by her stance, pretty far from them, she felt scared, irritated and hurt.

"It was your father's will" her 'mum' said, composed

"My father's will?" she questioned, still annoyed, "Have I met this 'father' of mine during my fake lifetime?" she mocked.

"He is a very famous wizard"

"Oh my god! Is he Gilderoy Lockhart?" He was the first person she thought of.

"No"

"Good, cause if he was.. Damn" she paused, realizing her girly crush on him during her second year at Hogwarts. If she didn't want him to be related to her, what more if she finds out the person whose flesh and blood she shares with was her worst nightmare. "Who's this father of mine then, mum, I mean, fake mum"

"You, know what, it really pains me to do this to you. I really feel bad about telling you all this just now. So, please don't make me feel so terribly pathetic. Even though I'm not your biological mother, I still cared for you like you were my real daughter. I still loved you like my own. And you calling me fake mum, degrades myself" she said, melancholic.

Her somewhat speech-like confrontation was very poignant that it made Hermione feel guilt and regret for her crude actuation.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I.. I just got carried away, I mean, who wouldn't? One minute I thought I was myself, a muggleborn child with you guys as parents, the next thing I know I'm a pureblooded witch who doesn't have a single clue about who she I really is"

"Well, now you're starting to know"

"Okay, so who was this so-called father of mine who robbed my true identity?" she forced to settle down a bit, but still, annoyance prevailed.

"He didn't rob your true identity; it was for your own good"

"For my own good? How can concealing the truth from me be a benefit for me?"

"Okay.. Here goes" she paused, taking in a deep breath "You see, you are not really Hermione Granger"

"Yeah, figured" it was casual, "Fake parents, fake bloodline, fake me. I expected you'll say that along the way. So, what's my real name then?"

"You are Venus.." her 'mum' said

"Venus? What the?" she interrupted, loathing the name.

"Yes, Venus Deity Riddle"

"Oh, so that explains the deity". Then, a wave of realization struck her, "Wait a minute, did you just say Venus Deity RIDDLE?"

"Yes", a smile was on her face.

"As in Riddle?" she swore she heard it wrong, "R-I-D-D-L-E?"

"Yes" his 'father' seconded

"You mean, Riddle, Tom Riddle?" still in disbelief.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Tom Riddle-Riddle-Voldemort?" still in much disbelief.

"Yes" in unison once again.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Why would we kid you? You are the only heir of the Tom Marvolo Riddle, Hemione, or should I say Venus" her 'dad' said with pride.

"That's impossible"

"Oh, but it is, you are the only daughter of the greatest Dark Lord"

And then, Hermione fell unconscious. The information said was very formidable.

---

Meanwhile, somewhere over the other side, a manor stood. In that manor stood a blond Draco Malfoy who was called by a busy Lucius Malfoy.

"Cancel all your appointments for tomorrow Draco" his father ordered

"Why father?"

"The Dark Lord's heir just celebrated her 17th birthday today.." he was cut

"The Dark Lord has an heir!" he was perplexed. He never knew the Dark Lord had an heir, a female heir for that matter.

"Yes and we are to meet her tomorrow" he ceased and wrote something "We are to meet your fiancée" he continued

"My fiancée father!" even more stunned by the divulged marital matter. He was getting married to a person he doesn't even know. That wasn't apart of his plans. He had always assumed that Pansy Parkinson would be that girl since, his parents obviously favored their relationship.

"Yes Draco, it has been planned that after the both of you graduate, you are to get married"

"I am to wed the Dark Lord's heir, father?" he was in disbelief.

"Yes"

"I haven't even met her father"

"What do you think the purpose of our rendezvous with her tomorrow's for?" he was irritated.

"Who is she?" The least he should probably know is her name.

"Save yourself from the talk. We are to meet her tomorrow. No more questions asked" Truth be told, Lucius had no idea who his son was going to marry. No single clue of who she was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

a/n: reviews will be appreciated.

A shout out to my friends! You know who you guys are…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione's eyes opened up to view the ceiling of her seemingly normal room. She could not determine whether the incident that happened a minute ago was in fact real or not. It seemed like a dream because the odds of her turning out to be the fruit of Voldemort's loins seemed rather peculiar and impossible. Hermione Granger, the know-it-all mudblood, can never be a pureblood. Hermione Granger, the soon-to-be-head-girl of Gryffindor can never be a pureblood. After further scrutinizing, she had assumed that the so called Voldy-matter was a dream, a nightmare that will haunt her forever. Her assumption was supported further when her mum walked towards her, like a big fuss had not happened.

"Good grief, I thought it was real" she sighed

"What do you mean?" her mum, ceased.

"I dreamt that I wasn't Hermione and that I was this girl named Venus whatever Riddle, daughter of…" She ceased after noticing her mum's vacuous reaction. She was supposed to be stunned! "Right, I guess it was real" she continued, shoulders drooping down. From the way her mum had reacted, it was highly true that she's the wretched fruit of Voldemort's loins.

"You do know him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"You're father"

"Yes, I do. He's a killer! A murderer!"

"He's still your father"

"No, he will never be my father" she argued "He murdered a lot of people including my best friend's parents. He even tried to kill my best friend!"

"There are reasons Venus"

"Stop calling me Venus"

"You are Venus"

"Was Venus," she corrected, "But, now, I am Hermione Granger"

"If you'd just listen, Venus"

"Hermione"

"Fine, let's have a deal; I'll stop calling you Venus if you start listening"

"Like listening'll convince me to like Voldemort all of a sudden"

"Deal?"

"Whatever" she was really pissed off

"Venus?"

"Fine, fine, I'll listen, but quit it with the Venus!" she said, through gritted teeth.

"You're father fell inlove and.."

"Err.. I don't think you divulge matters like that"

"Don't you wanna know who your mother is?"

"Oh.. I.. err.."

"I guess you do"

"Well, yeah, but damn, her taste for boys was bad"

"The language Hermione." Her tone was stern. "It doesn't necessarily mean that since I'm not your biological mother, I can't ground you"

"Err.. Right. My appologies"

"Okay, you're father fell in love with a school mate from Hogwarts. Her name was Stella and she loved you so much unfortunately, she didn't stay long enough to watch you grow"

"What do you mean?"

"She died, Hermione"

"H..How?"

"Aurors"

"Aurors?"

"Yes, James Potter, the auror was the cause of your mother's death. He killed her two days after giving birth to you"

"James Potter killed my mother?"

"Yes" she paused, "You see, that was the very reason your father entrusted you to us. The very reason you assumed he deprived to tell you the truth. When your mother died, he feared he might loose you as well. So, he entrusted you to us. I was your mother's best friend back then"

"You were?"

"Yes" she continued, not wanting to stray away from the main purpose of the conversation "As, I was saying, along with entrusting you to us, your father gave out conditions. And these conditions changed your life forever. You see, since your father yearned for your protection and security he requested that we keep your identity hidden. He requested that we change your identity. He requested that we change identities as well"

"Because if I don't change my identity, aurors will kill me" Venus continued.

"Precisely"

"But, how come Voldemort's advocates seem to ignore the fact that I exist?"

"No one knew you existed except for me, your mother, your father, your 'dad' and James Potter"

"So that's why he killed him" a dawn of understanding sunk into her psyche suddenly.

"Yes, your father killed James for he possessed the information capable of killing you."

"But why did he have to include his whole family?"

"He killed Lily for revenge"

"But Harry.."

"He tried to kill Harry out of pity"

"Out of pity?" bemused. Ultimately bemused.

"Yes, cause if he killed both his parents, who would take care of him?"

"That was his reason?" she was in disbelief

"Yes"

"How could just five people know my mother's pregnancy?"

"Your father was a great wizard, Hermione. A very great wizard. He could do things, even hide one's pregnancy"

"Well, then, if Voldemort's advocate failed to be acquainted with me as I am, the more the aurors will"

"Riddle is a very big name, Hermione. Once someone finds out your name, you're history. For that reason, we had to alter even you. We had to let you think the opposite. We had to make you believe you were muggle-born to lessen the suspicion. We had to erase the Dark Lord's lineage in you partially."

"Partially?"

"Yes, because as evidenced clearly, his powers and sagacity, you've inherited. You became a prodigy like your father." She paused. She could utterly notice Hermione's wide gawking eyes. "Did it ever occur to you that despite being a muggle-born, you perform very well in school?"

"I.. I.."

"It even questioned a lot of people. Being a muggle-born and excellent at magic was very very unusual." She paused, "You are a natural Riddle, Hermione"

Silence. She was still in plain shock like, oh-yeah-that-surely-is-possible.

"My mother, what's she like?" she broke her silence

"She was a very great person. Very generous and loving, that I must say" she smiled then continued, "To bad she didn't live to show you how great a person she was"

Silence. She was absorbing the details of the confabulation.

"Okay, I'll leave you for now. Let the information sink in" she stood and then, "I really hope you reconsider the accuses you've made of your father"

-----------------------

a/n: sorry for the delay, i was really really really busy. anyway, reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: i edited this story, the title, as well as the contents. so, if you wanna view it: you can find it in my profile. new title is:

**A TWIST IN THE TALE.**

dont forget to leave a review.. :)


End file.
